Pokemon: The Rise Of Cipher
by Sonic2978
Summary: As Ash and friends continue their journey through the Sinnoh region, they meet two trainers from the Orre Region, Patrick and Shana. They will take part in an adventure they never expected. The fight against Cipher! Cipher has returned with a vengeance and are resurrecting their Shadow Pokemon plan in the Sinnoh region. Rated T for language. Ash and friends appear in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Right now at this very moment in a secret laboratory in a distant corner the Sinnoh Region, an evil organization who was thought to be defeated; Cipher, is getting ready to make their grand return for world domination and resurrect their devious Shadow Pokémon plan. Two men with evil grins are looking outside a window at the top of building.

One of the men was a fat man with gray hair going off the sides of his head, gray eyebrows and a long gray mustache. He wore a brown jacket with a gray shirt. Attached to his neck was a golden medal with a red tie that extends in three directions. His name is Evice. And he is the head of the Orre Region branch of Cipher. And 2nd in command of Cipher entirely.

The other man was a short cubby, fat and bald man. He wore a purple rob, glasses and had a cane. This is the true leader of Cipher. Grand Master, Greevil.

"Soon, Evice…Soon Cipher will be the controller of this world. Once we have completed our Shadow Pokémon plan, we will take control of everything!" The Grand Master gloated.

"Yes, Grand Master. Soon our goals will be realized. Ha ha ha!" Evice said with an evil laugh.

Then two of the Cipher Admins walked into the room. One of them was a man who wore a grey lab coat, glasses and black grey with part of it going just above his face. This in Ein. He's the head of science division of Cipher.

The other was a girl who looked to be about to be between 18-23. She had on a blue and white shirt and black pants. She had pink her with long ponytails with goggles over her head. This is Loverina. She's the 2nd in command of Cipher's science division.

"What is it you two?" The Grand Master asked. Both Evice and Greevil turned to face them.

"The first batch of Shadow Pokémon is nearly completed and almost ready to be distributed to Pokémon Trainers here in the Sinnoh region." Ein informed.

"Yeah, they're so almost ready." Loverina pretty much repeated Ein.

"Good work, you two." Greevil said praising the two.

"Be sure to contact the Venus, Dakim and the rest of the Admins to make sure they get their Shadow Pokémon." Evice instructed the two Admins.

"Yes, sir!" The two Admins said in unison.

"Very good. Now, keep up the good work." The Grand Master as the two nodded and left.

The two Cipher leaders turned towards the window once more.

"Soon, this entire world will be ours to control!" The Grand Master said.

"And this time, nothing will stand in our way!" Evice finished.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Pokemon HQ Lab in the Orre Regions...**

Patrick, a young man with black hair, hazel eyes and wearing a blue hoodie was with his childhood friend, Shana. A young lady with long black hair, brown eyes with a black top and long grey skirt. They had been told by a worker in the lab that Professor Krane, the head of the HQ Lab, wanted to see them right away.

"I wonder what Krane wants to see us for?" Patrick said as he put his hands behind his head.

"I don't know, but it must be pretty important if he wants to see us right away." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." He said to her.

A few minutes later, they arrive at Professor Krane's office. They see him and lady having a serious conversation. The woman had brown hair tied up into a bun and wore a pink coat around her body.

"It can't be true can it? They can't really be back can they?" The woman said in a worried tone.

"I don't know, Lily. I'm just as worried as you. But we can't be for certain." Krane said.

He saw the teens at the corner of his eye and smiled as he looked over them.

"Ah, Patrick. Shana. We've been expecting you." Lily said.

"We were told that you needed to see us urgently." Patrick said as they walked in.

"What do you need?" Shana asked curiously.

"What were you talking about when we walked in? Who's back?" Patrick asked.

"That's exactly what we needed you here for." Lily said.

"Do you happen to remember Cipher?" Professor Krane asked the two.

"Yeah, I think so." Shana said.

"Wasn't that the organization that was involved with the Shadow Pokemon business a couple years ago?" Patrick asked.

"Indeed, they were. We may have reason to believe that Cipher may still be running." Lily said with a serious tone in her voice.

"What!? How can they still be active!?" Shana shouted with surprise in her voice.

"How is Cipher still active!? They were defeated twice! The first time by Wes and Rui, and the second time by your son Michael! Geez, people just don't know when to call it quits." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Apparently, there have been sightings of Cipher personal spotted in the Sinnoh region." Professor Krane said.

"And you want us to check it out?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. If you don't mind that is." Krane said.

"Sure, I'll do it!" He said enthusiastically. "What about you, Shana?"

"Sure!" Shana said with enthusiasm.

"Thank you. Now, can you come with me? There's some things you may need."

The follow Professor Krane through the building to room that has a bunch of different lab equipment. He pulls several objects off the shelves. He hands each of them what looks like a robotic like arm and what looks like a scanner like object.

"That arm attachment there is the Snag Machine. It was designed for snagging Shadow Pokemon. We were hoping we wouldn't have to use it again. But we may have to. We designed it like that, so if the machine ever fell into the wrong hands, it couldn't be used to steal Pokemon other Trainers." Krane explained.

The two teens put the Snag Machines on the arms as he begins to explain the scanner object.

"This is the Aura Reader. If you are in the presence of any Shadow Pokemon, the Aura Reader will respond by the screen going over your eye. It will show you the purple aura that a Shadow Pokemon is to give off." He explained.

"Right." The teens said in unison.

"Now, get some good rest you two." Krane said as he walked out of the room.

Awhile later, Shana and Patrick were walking in silence until she broke it with a saddened voice.

"Hey, Patrick...What if Cipher really is back? I mean, there's no way they can really be back is there?" Shana said in a worried tone.

He placed his hand on Shana's head causing her to look up at him as he gives her a reassuring. "Don't worry. If Cipher really is back, we'll stop them. We won't let anybody harm Pokemon. And I won't let anything to you. That's a promise!"

"Right!" She says as she gives him a bright smile causing him to blush.

(**_I never noticed how cute she looked when she smiles until now..._**) He thought to himself.

They part ways to their rooms to get some sleep. The next morning, they arrive in Gateon Port to board the ferry to the Sinnoh region.

"The ferry will stop in Pastoria City in Sinnoh. Let us know when you get there by contacting us from the Pokemon Center there. And be sure to let us know if learn anything about Cipher." Lily said to them.

"You bet." Patrick said nodding.

"**All passengers going to Pastoria City, please board the ship now. We will be leaving shortly."** The ship's intercom said.

"You'd better get going you two." Krane said as the two made their way to the ship.

Soon after, the ship left the harbor and began to make its way to the Sinnoh region. And this is where, the adventure begins...

**Meanwhile in the shadows...**

Two men in strange uniforms were watching the two teens from the shadows. One had on a grey uniform with an orange scarf and black shades covering his eyes. This is Cipher Peon: Skrub.

The other wore a white uniform, helmet, yellow scarf and black shades covering his eyes. This is Cipher Peon: Naps.

"It seems we have pests, Naps. Alert Evice and the Grand Master immediately. We can't have anyone getting in the way of Cipher's Shadow Pokemon plan." Skrub told his partner.

"Got it!" Naps said running off.

"Cipher WILL succeed this time. I won't let the Shadow Pokemon be ruined again." Skrub said as he walked away.

* * *

**I know Ash and friends didn't appear in this chapter, but this was the prologue essentially. They'll appear in the chapters after. **


	2. Chapter 2

Today, as Ash and his friends continue their journey, they have finally made it to Pastoria City. Soon, they'll be involved with an adventure they never expected. But first, they head to the Pokémon Center.

"We're finally here!" Ash said as he stretched walking into the Pokémon Center's doors.

"I can finally sleep in a nice warm bed again." Dawn said with a happy sigh.

"And I can finally see the nice and beautiful Nurse Joy!" Brock said with hearts in his eyes.

They go over to the counter and give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy and get a room. Brock begins to flirt with Nurse Joy before being stopped by Croagunk stabs him with Poison Jab. They begin to walk away as they hear voices coming from a corner in the room. They hear a female and male voice talking into the video phone.

"We've arrived in Sinnoh, Professor Krane." The male voice said.

"Yeah, we'll begin to look for anything that has to do with Cipher." The female voice said.

"Thank you, you two. Be sure to notify us immediately if you find out anything." Another male voice said, this time coming from the other line.

"You got it." Both teens said as the screen went black.

"Right, so now we've got to keep an eye out for anything about Cipher." The female said.

"Right, but…Where do we start?" The male said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Soon, he noticed Ash staring at him before turning to him. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Um, no. But we just heard you talking about someone named "Cipher"." Dawn said.

"What's Cipher? I'm Brock by the way." Brock asked.

"I'm Ash. And this is my buddy, Pikachu." Ash said point to the yellow mouse sitting on his shoulder.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu said happily.

"And my name is Dawn." She said to the two.

"My name is Patrick. And this is my best friend, Shana." Patrick said introducing them.

"It's very nice to meet you." Shana said with a bow.

"By the way, can tell us who Cipher is?" Ash asked.

Patrick looks over at Shana who nods. He begins to speak before Brock cuts in. "How about some lunch first? Would you care to join us?"

The two teens nod. After about a half hour, they finish eating and Patrick and Shana begin to explain everything about Cipher.

"Cipher is an evil organization that creates Shadow Pokémon." Patrick explained.

"What's a Shadow Pokémon?" Dawn asked with curiosity.

"A Pokémon that has its heart's door is artificially closed. Shadow Pokémon pretty much become a fighting machine and can become very dangerous and will even attack people." Shana explained more.

"Attack people!?" Ash asked in surprise.

"And not only that, Shadow Pokemon will even attack their own trainers in battle as well as ignore orders." Shana continued.

"Yeah, and Cipher tries to use Shadow Pokémon to take the world. They've been defeated twice. It hasn't been confirmed yet, but apparently, there have been sightings of members from Cipher spotted here in the Sinnoh region." Patrick said.

"I can't believe that. How can people use Pokémon like that?" Ash asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Shadow Pokémon used to be handed out as prizes to winners of colosseum challenges in the Orre region, the region Patrick and I come from." Shana said. "And if Cipher still is running, they're probably being given out to Trainers here as well."

"But if they're in the hands of Trainers, how can you get them back? It's illegal to steal other Trainer's Pokémon." Brock said.

"Using this." Patrick said.

Patrick and Shana rolled up their sleeves revealing their Snag Machines. Ash, Dawn and Brock look at it strangely.

"What are they?" Ash asked.

"They're called Snag Machines." Patrick said.

"Snag Machines?"

"Yeah, they're used to take back Shadow Pokémon from Trainers. They can only work on Shadow Pokémon though." Shana explained.

"But how will you know if the Pokémon is a Shadow Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

Shana took her Aura Reader off of her ear and showed it to them.

"This is an Aura Reader. It'll let us know if a Shadow Pokémon is around." Shana said.

"Cipher must be not be allowed to carry on their Shadow Pokemon plan. If they do, they'll take over the world and all hell will break loose. They must be stopped." Patrick said with a serious tone.

"Why don't we help? What do you say guys? People can't be allowed to misuse Pokemon!" Ash said.

"Sure, I'll be glad to help!" Dawn said with happiness in her voice.

"You can count me in too." Brock said.

"Thanks you guys." Patrick said with a smile on his voice.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Cipher HQ...**

"Hmm...So we have some pests no do we?" Greevil asked looking at a screen speaking to Skrub and Naps.

"Yes, sir. They appear to be from the Pokemon HQ Laboratory." Naps said.

"Well, it won't do if we have someone interfering with our affairs now will it?" Evice asked with an evil grin.

"No, that won't do at all. We can't have have anything jeopardizing this." Greevil said.

"Skrub, Naps!" Evice called their names.

"Sir!" Both Peons said.

"Show no mercy to anyone who gets in our way. We mustn't let any rats run loose." Evice said.

"Yes, sir! Will do!" Skrub said.

The screen went black as Evice looked at Greevil.

"It seems we may have some people trying to foil our plans once again, Evice. But don't fret. They'll be dealt with soon enough...Hm hm hm." Greevil chuckled as he walked out of the room.

"Yes, I know, Grand Master. Especially with our...'Special Weapon.' Ha ha ha." Evice laughed as he walked by Greevil.

* * *

**Back at the Pastoria City Pokemon Center...**

"Right, so now we have to find anything that might give us lead way on anything about Cipher." Shana said.

They walk outside of the Pokemon and hear two male voices. Both fairly deep.

"We've found you!" One of the voices said.

"You won't interfere with our plans!" The other voice said.

They all look over immediately and see two men standing there. One of the men wore a grey uniform with an orange scarf around his neck, grey helmet and black shades over his eyes.

The other man wore a white uniform with a yellow scarf that went in two directions at the end, white helmet and black shades over his eyes.

"Who are you?" Patrick asked.

"My name is Skrub. And I'm a Cipher Peon! We won't let you interfere with our Shadow Pokemon plan!" Skrub said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"And I'm Naps, also a Cipher Peon! We won't show any mercy to those who intend to get in our way!" Naps said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"So Cipher is back." Patrick said looking at Shana.

"The rumors were true." Shana said.

"We'll warn you right now. If you leave and give up right now, we'll let you go." Naps said.

"Not a chance! We refuse to let anybody use Pokemon for evil purposes! You ready, Shana?" He asked his best friend as he took a Pokeball off of his belt.

"You bet! Let's go!" Shana said. "Go, Kirlia!"

She throws her Pokeball into the air as a white Pokemon that looks like it's wearing a tutu, green hair that goes down it shoulders and two pink horns that look like hairpins and stands on its tip toes.

"Vibrava! Get ready for action!" Patrick said as he threw his Pokeball.

A small yellow dragonfly like Pokemon with a small head and two yellow antennae on its forehead. It has green bulging eyes with black pupils, small legs, four green diamond shaped wings with a black outline.

"Very well, we warned you! Don't cry when we stomp you flat!" Skrub said throwing his Pokeball into the air. "Magnemite, go!"

A grey magnet like Pokemon burst out of the Pokeball. It had a round body with a single white eye and black pupil, screw on its head and magnets on both sides of its body.

"We'll defeat you right here and now!" Naps said as he threw his Pokeball. "Scyther, go now!"

A large mantis like Pokemon with scythe like arms appeared from the ball. It had a green body with sharp scythe like arms, narrow eyes, three points at the top its head, and two pairs of cream colored wings.

"Scyther!" The bug Pokemon shouted out.

"Mag! Magnemite!" The magnet Pokemon said.

At that moment, both Aura Readers go off. The screen goes off and covers their eyes. When the two looked into the screen, they see a black aura coming emitting from Magnemite and Scyther's bodies.

"So Magnemite is a Shadow Pokemon." He whispered low enough for just Shana to hear.

"Yeah, so is Scyther." She said.

"Okay, I'll take Magnemite, you take Scyther. Sound good?" Patrick asked.

"Got it." Shana said.

"Alright, Vibrava! Let's start this off by confusing Magnemite with Super Sonic!" Patrick ordered.

Vibrava began to vibrate its wings causing super sonic waves to emit and confusing Magnemite.

"Magnemite, no!" Skrub shouted out. "Snap out of it and use Shadow Thunder!"

Magnemite managed to attack and fired black lighting like attack toward Vibrava.

"Dodge with Dig!" Patrick told Vibrava.

Vibrava obeyed and burrowed underground causing Shadow Thunder to miss.

"Kirlia, use Confusion on Scyther!" Shana ordered.

Kirlia formed a wave of psychic energy in front of Scyther.

"Dodge it using Quick Attack and the use Shadow Scythe!" Naps told.

Scyther used its speed to dodge the Confusion attack and then made its way quickly toward Kirlia as its scythes began to become surround it a black aura. It then hit Kirlia using its scythes doing massive damage and Kirlia to fly back and cry in a pain.

"Kirlia!" The psychic Pokemon cried.

"Kirlia, are you okay!?" Her trainer cried out.

"Kirlia!" The Pokemon said standing back up.

"Great, now use Shadow Ball!"

Kirlia put its hands together and began to charge a black ball of energy. It fired it towards Scyther hitting it.

"Scyther!" The Pokemon cried out.

"Vibrava, use Dig!"

Vibrava came up from underground directly below Magnemite and sending it flying and doing massive damage.

"That should be enough..." Patrick said to himself.

Patrick took out a Pokeball and put it in the Snag Machine. Skrub immediately knew what it was.

"That's the-!" Skrub started.

"GO!" Patrick shouted.

Patrick thew the ball at Magnemite as a hand popped out of the ball and grabbing Magnemite. The ball began to shake, and after a few shakes Magnemite was snagged.

"I won't let people misuse Pokemon! Now, Vibrava, help out Kirlia and use Dragon Breath on that Scyther!" Patrick ordered.

Vibrava opened its mouth and let out a yellow stream on breath hitting Scyther and paralyzing it.

"Thanks, Patrick! Now, Kirlia, use Confusion again!" Shana order to the psychic type.

Kirlia complied as it formed another wave of psychic energy and hit Scyther. Shana then grabbed a Pokeball and threw the Pokeball, but Scyther broke free after 2 shakes.

"It broke free!" Shana said.

"You didn't think Scyther would be that easy to snag would you! Dream on! Scyther, use Shadow Rush!" Naps ordered.

Scyther's body became surrounded with a black aura and made its way toward Kirlia.

"Cover Kirlia with Screech, Vibrava!" Patrick said.

Vibrava opened its mouth with an ear piecing screech causing Scyther to stop in its tracks and cry in pain from the sound.

"Use another Shadow Ball!" Shana said.

Kirlia fired another ball of energy and hit Scyther head on. Scyther began to pant. Shana threw another ball and Scyther was successfully caught after 3 shakes.

"What!?" Naps shouted in anger.

"That's the Snag Machine!" Skrub shouted.

"Grr!" Naps growled.

"Trust us, you won't get away with this! Cipher will have your head! Just you wait!" Skrub shouted.

He threw down a smoke bomb causing smoke to cover the area and everyone to cough. After the smoke cleared, Skrub and Naps were nowhere to be found.

"So Cipher really is back." He said looking at Shana.

"So that was Cipher?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but that was just a Cipher Peon. One of the workers. And there's no doubt now. The Shadow Pokemon plan isn't finished. We have to tell Professor Krane right away!" Shana said.

"Who's Professor Krane?" Brock asked.

"He's the head of the Pokemon HQ Lab in the Orre region. He's the one who sent us here." Patrick said. "Come on, Shana! We need to tell Professor Krane."

Patrick said as he and Shana ran into the Pokemon Center.

"So those were Shadow Pokemon..." Ash said.

"Scary..." Dawn said.

**And so, Cipher really has returned. Will Cipher be defeated yet again? Or will Cipher succeed with their Shadow Pokemon and take over the world? Stay tuned! **


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick and Shana were now talking to Professor Krane and Lily back at the HQ lab from the Pastoria City Pokemon Center about the encounter they had the two Cipher Peons.

"So Cipher is back after all." Lily said.

"Yeah, Skrub and Naps had two Shadow Pokemon with them as well. We managed to snag them without much trouble." Shana said.

"Yeah, the Shadow Pokemon they had were Magnemite and Scyther." Patrick said to them.

"Hmm...Well good job you two. At least now we know for certain that Cipher really is back. But there are probably a lot more Shadow Pokemon out there being and probably Shadow Pokemon that are in the hands of trainers right now. Be sure to snag every one of them and get them back into the right hands so they can be purified." Krane told them.

"Sure thing, Professor!" Patrick said pumping his fist.

"You can count on us!" Shana said.

"Thank you, you two for doing this." Lily said as the teens nodded.

"Well then, you two better get a move on if we want to stop Cipher." Krane said.

"Right. We'll inform of anything if we find anything else out." Patrick said.

Professor Krane and Lily both nod as the screen goes to black ending the call. They go back over to Ash and the others.

"So those guys were part of Cipher?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt they're the only ones. There's probably a lot of other people involved with Cipher. But even then, those were just Cipher Peons. They're Pokemon's power pales in comparison to the Admins of Cipher. And we'll probably be seeing a lot of them." Patrick said.

"Oh dear..." Dawn said with a worried voice.

"And even then, ordinary looking people might even be with Cipher. Cipher needs to be stopped as soon as possible! The more time we waste, the closer Cipher gets to their goal. We can't waste anymore time!" Shana said as the others nod.

Then after awhile, they a bunch screaming coming from outside of the Pokemon Center. They run outside to see a lot of in a panic running out of the Great Marsh.

"What's going on!?" Ash asked.

They run over to a lady with a worried look on her face. They ask what's going down.

"Excuse us, what's going on here!?" Patrick asked here.

"Why is everyone in a panic?" Dawn asked.

"Some strange looking people just went into the Great Marsh with a weird Pokemon. That Pokemon attacked people too!" The lady said with worry.

"Thanks for the info. Let's go guys!" Patrick said.

They all ran into the great Great Marsh where they see people still fleeing and several people with grins on their faces. All three people are men.

The first one has yellow and red hair that makes it looks like its flaming, black sunglasses, a black beater and blue jeans. His is Folly.

The second one had strange looking hair, red sunglasses, an orange vest with a black undershirt, and brown pants. This is Trudly.

And the third one was the tallest of the three. He had a huge afro with the left side being red and the right side being white, he wore purple sunglasses, a golden outfit and gold shoes. This was one of the many Cipher Admins, Miror B.

There also seem to be around 5 Cipher Peons in the Great Marsh as well. But they're too focused on catching the wild Pokemon that reside within the Marsh to deal with anything else.

"Hey, boss. It seems like we have guests." Folly said pointing to the teens.

Miror B. turns to the teens with a grin.

"My oh my, we seem to have some children in here. And I thought everyone had left after the Pokemon terrified everybody in leaving. But I guess not." Miror B. said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" Ash demanded.

"My, don't we have a temper?" Miror B. said mocking Ash. "My name is Miror B. and I'm one of the Cipher Admins. We came here to collect some Pokemon for Cipher. We were using one of our Pokemon to make everyone here leave the Marsh." Miror B. explained. "But looks like not everyone is smart."

"So you're with Cipher, huh?" Patrick asked grabbing a Pokeball. "Well if you're with Cipher, we'll have to stop you! Go, Vibrava!"

Vibrava appears out of the Pokeball with a burst of bright white light on the ground in between them.

"Sorry, kiddies. But I don't have to battle right now. I must make my way back to headquarters. Trudly, Folly, I'll leave you two to deal with these infants. Don't fail me now." Miror said as he and the Cipher Peons leave the Great Marsh.

"Yes, sir!" Both Miror B. Peons say in unison.

"Well, you heard him Trudly. Looks like we have to trash you!" Trudly says as he throws a Pokeball into the air. "Go, Croagunk!"

A purple frog like Pokemon appear with a flash of white light out of the ball. It resembled what looked like a poison dart frog. The Pokemon had a mostly purple body with black and white markings on its mid section, black and orange hands, black feet, yellow eyes with black markings and orange pouches on its cheeks.

"It looks like that Croagunk isn't a Shadow Pokemon. That Aura Reader isn't going off." Patrick said.

"Well, looks like I'll play too!" Folly said throwing his Pokeball. "Go, Kadabra!"

A yellow Pokemon human-like Pokemon appear from the Pokeball with a flash white light as well. Its body was mostly yellow with its stomach and chest area being brown, had pointy ears, white eyes, arms with claws on its fingers, a tail with a brown stripe on the middle and holding it spoon to amplify its psychic powers.

"The Kadabra isn't a Shadow Pokemon either. So neither of them have Shadow Pokemon." Patrick said to himself.

"We'll help out! You ready, Pikachu? Get in there!" Ash said with enthusiasm.

"Chu!" Pikachu said with determination with its cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Alright Croagunk, use Poison Jab on that Pikachu!" Trudly ordered.

"Dodge with Quick Attack and then counter with Iron Tail!" Ash called out.

Croagunk's hand began to glow purple as it ran towards Pikachu getting ready to attack. But Pikachu began to move with great speed avoiding the poison type's attack as the mouse Pokemon's tail began to glow white. It jumped into the air and try to attack Croagunk only for the poison type to jump back and avoid the attack.

"Vibrava, attack Kadabra using Dragon Breath!" Patrick ordered to the dragon fly like Pokemon.

"Stop it with Light Screen and then use Shadow Ball!" Folly told to the psychic type.

Vibrava opens its mouth to let loose a yellow stream of breath toward Kadabra. But Kadabra puts up a wall of light blocking the dragon type move and throws a black ball of energy at Vibrava hitting it.

"Vibrava! Are you okay?" He asked the dragon type.

"Brava!" Vibrava then uses it wings to hover back into the battle.

"Great, now use Dig!"

Vibrava burrows underground to ready its attack.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.

Pikachu charged at Croagunk with speed and plowing into it with enough to make Croagunk fly back. But skidded to a stop when it landed on the ground.

"Use Brick Break now!" Trudly ordered.

Croagunk began to run toward Pikachu and raise its arm up into the air. It began to bring its arm down on Pikachu as Pikachu cried out in pain.

"Pika!" Pikachu hollered as it hit the ground.

"Pikachu, you okay!?" Ash asked the electric type.

"Pika!" The mouse said as it got back up.

"Great, now use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered the mouse.

"Pika...Chuuuuuuu!" Pikachu yelled.

Pikachu sent a large blast of electric energy that hit Croagunk going a good bit of damage. Croagunk began to stagger but regain its footing and got ready to attack once again.

"Kadabra, look out of Vibrava! It'll be coming up any second now!" Folly told the psychic type.

But not even a minute later, the dual Dragon/Ground type came out from underground right beneath Kadabra before it could even react to it. Kadabra landed a few feet away from the dragon type. But the psychic type was still in the battle.

"Kadabra, use Energy Ball!" Folly ordered.

"Stop that Energy Ball with Dragon Breath!" Patrick ordered.

Kadabra formed a green ball of energy and sent it flying toward Vibrava, but countered by destroying the Grass type attack with Dragon Breath and hitting Kadabra in the process. Kadabra then became unable to battle and fell to the ground.

"Grr! Kadabra return!" Folly said.

Kadabra returned to the Pokeball in a beam of red light and disappeared into the ball.

"Let's wrap this up, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash told to Pikachu.

Pikachu's tail began to glow with a white light as it jumped into the air and smashed its tail onto the Poison types head. It was enough to cause Croagunk to faint and become unable to fight any longer.

"Return, Croagunk!" Trudly said.

Croagunk returned to its Pokeball from a beam of red light.

"Dang, we lost!" Trudly said.

"Don't worry, Trudly. We may have lost. But I'm sure we gave boss and the others enough time to get far away enough." Folly said with a grin.

"Heh, right. See you guys later! Heh heh!" Trudly said.

He threw down a smoke bomb creating a thick patch of smoke blocking their line of vision. Once the smoke clears, Trudly and Folly are gone and nowhere to be seen.

"They got away." Dawn said.

"Yeah, not that big of a loss though. Neither one of them had a Shadow Pokemon." Shana said.

"Yeah, but Miror B. said that they were to catch a bunch of Pokemon for Cipher." Brock said.

"They're probably going to turn those Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon!" Patrick said.

"Well, let's head back to the Pokemon Center and figure something out."

"Yeah." Patrick said. "Okay, Vibrava. Return and have a good rest."

After he puts Vibrava's Pokeball away, they leave the Great Marsh and head back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Cipher HQ...**

"So you confronted those kids at the Great Marsh?" Evice asked Miror B.

"Yes, sir. But don't worry. Trudly and Folly gave us enough time to get away before they did anything. We also gathered the Pokemon that you and the Grand Master wanted." Miror B said.

"Good job." Greevil said. "Next time you run into those children, show them no mercy. Destroy them in battle so that may not interfere with our plans again."

"Of course, sir."

"And be sure to take their Pokemon as well." Evice told him.

"Right." Miror B said as he left the room.


End file.
